


Fuzzy Thoughts and Cavewoman Promises

by littlepurplefox



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is agere!!, agere, don't read if you're expecting dd//lg stuff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepurplefox/pseuds/littlepurplefox
Summary: "...Ayla here if Marle need."A lot of events have happened to Marle throughout her life. And it's left her head cloudy and fuzzy. Now Ayla and Robo are trying to help figure it all out, but Ayla seems to have an idea...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Epoch Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marle's fuzzy thoughts get the better of her.

Marle’s thoughts were nonexistent. She sat in the back of the Epoch with Ayla, as Robo piloted the flying time machine. She squirmed in her seat, her head filled with fuzz. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, not at all. This had been happening for years, as far back as Marle could remember. She looked out the side of the Epoch, as they began to take off, the speed not phasing her.

  
Next to her, Ayla looked confused. Marle wasn’t looking too great, and she watched as Marle stared out the window, a conflicted look on her face. The speed picked up more and more, and eventually, the blues and purples of the gates timeflow surrounded the Epoch. Ayla decided to finally speak up, the colors simply reflecting on Marle’s face as she huffed.

  
“Marle okay?” Ayla asked, reaching out to the redheaded teen. She got no response, so she did what she knew how to do best. “HEY! AYLA TALKING!” She yelled, causing both Marle and Robo to jump.

  
“Ah!” Marle shreeked, shivering a bit. “Ayla… S-sorry, I’m fine.”

  
“Ayla no believe you. Talk Ayla! Ayla listen good!” The cavewoman jabbered, her usual toothy grin on her face.

  
“Marle, are you sure you are okay? We can stop at a nearby inn in 1000AD if you need-” Robo tried to say, before being cut off.

  
“I said! I’m fine!” Marle snapped, her eyes suddenly showing signs of fear. “Ah- I’m so sorry! I, erm…”

  
“Now Ayla know Marle no okay.” Ayla grabbed Marle’s shoulders and forced her to face her. “Marle talk. Ayla listen.”

  
“I am commencing a scan on her now.” Robo chirped, the Epoch slowing down. “Ayla, please keep her calm.”

  
“I don’t need all this! I told you I’m fine!” Marle started shouting, her nonexistent thoughts becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. “Both of you, stop worrying about me! I’m all okay!”

  
“Analysis complete.” Robo beeped, his voice sounding as happy as ever. “Marle, your emotions are clearly getting the better of you. Please calm down and talk to us-”

  
“I’M FINE!” She finally yelled, which even made Ayla jump.

  
“...Wow. Ayla not know Marle had loud voice.” The cavewoman mumbled, scooting away a little bit.

  
Marle didn’t mean to yell. She didn’t even realize she was going to yell until right then and there, and immediately regretted what had happened. She awkwardly looked back out the Epoch’s window, the gate’s colors helping calm her down. ...But why did they? It felt childish to be tamed by pretty colors. She looked out of her peripheral vision, and saw Robo awkwardly step back to the Epoch’s control panel. Great, now not only did she feel childish, but now she also felt like the scum of the earth.

  
“...Ayla here if Marle need.” Ayla whispered to her, before scooting back to her side of the backseat.

  
“Please leave Marle alone. It is apparent that current events have left Marle in a state of emotional disarray, and it would be best to give her space until she is prepared to talk to us rationally.” Robo almost scolding Ayla.

  
“Ayla help! Robo need calm down!” Ayla snapped back, which actually managed to get a chuckle out of Marle. Neither of them seemed to notice, as they began to bicker. Even though she just had this horrid outburst, the two seemed to still be worried about her, and that caused her to feel quite a bit better.

  
Her fuzzy head felt like it was starting to clear up. ...Now if only she could pinpoint why her thoughts became fuzzy so often...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my first ever published agere fic! There'll be more actual agere stuff in the next chapters, I just wanted to set up something! Think of this as kind of a prologue!


	2. Magus, Marle, and Lush Green Jungles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marle's fuzzy thoughts have calmed, but she doesn't know if now's a good time to speak to the others. Magus reassures her otherwise.

Glenn, Crono, and Lucca had decided to team up and tackle a quick job in 600AD. Which left Marle, Robo, Ayla, and Magus at the End of Time. Marle paced around, her head finally feeling clear. She glanced around to everyone, seeing them all doing the usual. Ayla was banging rocks together and “singing”, which was really just shouting about how great Ioka was. Robo sat in his usual spot, various beeps and boops coming from him as he recited prime numbers to himself. Then there was Magus, who simply stood by the drop off point for the Epoch. He seemed annoyed by Ayla’s rhythmic tunes, but he didn’t say anything. Marle finally stopped her pacing and sat down on the ground, eyeing Ayla in particular.

“She was so nice earlier… So was Robo, actually…” Marle thought to herself, her head going slightly fuzzy again. “Maybe… I should talk to them.”

“Don’t bother.” Magus suddenly spoke.

“Wh- Magus?! Can you hear thoughts?!” Marle whispered loudly, standing up and facing the grey skinned man.

“No, but your face was all I needed. Stay calm. I’m not saying anything rude.”

“Yeah, because ‘don’t bother’ is so polite.”

“Just talk to them. They’re probably worried sick about you.” Magus spoke, looking off into the distance of the End of Time.

“...You’re being unusually nice, Magus…” Marle stepped closer to him.

“It’s not ‘being nice’, Marle, it’s knowing when someone needs help. Trust me, I understand your pain. Just approach them and they’ll know you’re ready.”

“...I guess.” Marle looked off as well. The conversation caught the attention of Robo, who had finally stopped his counting at 7213. “I just… I don’t even know what’s wrong, and they’re already rushing to try and help.”

“Schala was the same. She would jump to me if I ever needed help, even if I had never said a word.” Magus let out a rare sight: a smile. “It just proves how much they care about you, Marle.”

“...Yeah… Hey, do you know if-” Magus suddenly cut her off.

“Teams of three can go to a time period. As long as one team doesn’t meet the other, it should be fine. If you’d like, I can let that knight and his friends that you’re out and about, so they can be careful about flying through whatever time period you decide to go to.”

“...Thank you, Magus!” Marle latched onto the fiendlord, causing said fiendlord to jump a bit.

“...Don’t mention it, Marle.” Magus smiled again, patting her back. “I’ll let the three know. What time period do you plan on going to for relaxation?”

“I guess the most out of the way place is 65 Million BC? That way we’re out of their way.” Ayla perked up, hearing her own time period.

“Then I’ll pass the message along. Off you three go then.” Magus pried Marle off of him, shooing her away.

“Marle, are you sure about this? We probably should not be trusting the lord of fiendkind.” Robo chirped, eying the dark lord himself.

“It should be fine! He’s traveled this timeline more than we ever could. I feel like we can trust him on this.” Marle smiled.

“No wait then! Go Ayla village!” Ayla shouted, grabbing Marle and Robo by the arms and dragging them to the gate to 65,000,000BC. Magus waved kindly to Marle before flipping back around and jumping down where the Epoch would park. Apparently, as they were leaving, Glenn, Crono, and Lucca returned.

Marle felt so… weak when being dragged by Ayla. But it felt… good? It was a tough feeling to describe, but all she knew is that it felt good. The cavewoman stepped into the light of the gate, spinning Robo and tossing Marle up in the air, before roaring like a dinosaur and catching the falling redhead in her arms. She stomped on the ground and the gate opened behind her. Marle felt safe in the buff woman’s arms… but not quite so safe when she practically tipped herself over and fell backwards through the gate. Marle felt her heart racing, and she gripped onto the cavewoman tight as they fell. She tried to scream, but her body wouldn’t let her. Her eyes shut instinctively, braced for the worst, and suddenly… a safe, soft landing. She opened her eyes, seeing the lush jungles of the prehistoric era, and then looked up to see a confident Ayla. All of a sudden, she felt safe again.

“Ayla make sure Marle okay. Always.” Ayla smiled, still carrying the somewhat fuzzy headed Marle towards the village. Robo was right behind, prepared to help Ayla in any way he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, finally remembered to use rich text instead of HTML! Finally seeing a little bit of Marle's small side, next chapter should really touch on that!


	3. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marle finally learns more about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late new chapter, and Happy New Year! <3

Marle combed her fingers through her hair, her mind still fuzzy. She was still trying to pinpoint the cause as she sat on one of Ayla’s sabertooth rugs. Robo looked at her with confusion, and slowly moved over to her.

“Greetings, Marle. Is there something I can assist you with?” He beeped, sitting down with her. She looked over, her eyes slightly shifty.

“N-no, Robo, I’m fine… Thank you though.” Marle said, leaning on Robo’s arm. He leaned back somewhat to keep her balanced and upright as Ayla ran around her hut, trying to find something.

“Ayla know it here… Did Kino move it? Stupid Kino…” Ayla mumbled to herself. “Ayla need this for Marle…!”

“Ayla, do you need help?” Marle asked, still messing with her hair.

“No, Marle relax! Ayla take care of Marle!” The cavewoman shuffled around a bit more, before finally stopping. “Aha! Here, Marle use this until calm!” she said, and handed Marle what looked to be a wooden toy with a handle.

“...and how do I use this…?” Marle looked at the item, curiously.

“Shake! Shake toy, feel calm!” Ayla cheered. Marle shook the toy cautiously, and it made a soft clacking noise. “Rocks inside, make nice sound!”

‘This appears to be a primitive rattle.” Robo spoke, looking at the item in question. “If it makes you calm, please, continue to use it.”

“...I don’t want to admit it,” Marle thought, “but this actually is pretty calming.” She giggled as she shook the rattle, smiling away.

“Ayla knew it.” The fur-clad woman chuckled. “Like baby! Baby things keep Marle calm. Robo, what this mean?” She asked the bronze robot.

“Allow me a second to search my databanks. ...50 percent complete… 75… searching complete. This seems to be involuntary age regression.” Robo explained. Marle leaned on him more, still shaking the rattle, but listening intently. “Age Regression can be caused due to stress, PTSD, or childhood trauma. Marle, did you have a good childhood…?”

“...I mean… I guess?” Marle hummed. “Mom died when I was young, and me and dadd- Father… aren’t on good terms right now.” She kept speaking, realizing what she was saying. “Oh no... “

“Marle, this may be good for you. This will help you cope with the struggles you faced in early childhood up until now.” Robo beeped, “Maybe I should help Ayla with her ideas.”

“I-I dunno, it feels kinda silly now.” Marle admitted.

“Silly! Ayla good mom! Take care of Marle like baby!” Ayla shouted.

“A-again, you don’t have to.”

“Marle, that was involuntary. By simply playing with that rattle, you regressed to a very young age, possibly one or two years old. Please, trust us.” Robo begged.

“...if you think it’ll help, I guess I can go along. But I have some ground rules!” Marle stated, and watched as Robo and Ayla nodded. “I may be regressing to a young age, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to act like that completely! I’m not gonna wear diapers or stuff like that, so forget it!”

“We would not try to make you uncomfortable. You are welcome to change your mind on this later, and we won’t question you.” Robo’s eyes lit brighter as he spoke.

“Second! This stays a secret between the three of us! Got it?”

“Understood.”

“Yep!” Ayla chimed in.

“...then I guess… that’s it? Those are the only rules I have about this.”

“Very well, Marle. We will keep your rules in mind, and I will keep an eye on Ayla.”

“Hey! What that mean?!” Ayla asked, offended.

“You have a tendency to run your mouth, unfortunately.”

“...Ayla keep secret for Marle. Promise!”


End file.
